<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>careful within few steps by fourthdimnsion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234296">careful within few steps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthdimnsion/pseuds/fourthdimnsion'>fourthdimnsion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Developing Relationship, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tenderness, and i'm very tired to properly beta read this, they're slowly learning how to love each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourthdimnsion/pseuds/fourthdimnsion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cobb is mildly hurt, and Din is still overprotective.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>careful within few steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>short drabble. nothing else to add. enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You did good,” Din says, a little too soft. “Well done.” </p><p>The mandalorian wasn’t looking straight at him when he said that. His eyes were focusing on the rude horizontal lines from conflicts back then gathered on his chest plate, like memories to be triggered in the very moment he sees them, when he heard Cobb grunting in their bedroom. His attention was drawn from the past to the present, and it didn’t take more than another growl to go after him in a matter of seconds. </p><p>Cobb is sitting on their bed, cleaned but wounded, with a red circle over his eyebrow surrounding a cut that he didn’t remember how he gained it, but it's there without any ceremony. Din joins him and analyzes it, letting the marshal do the job to cleanse his injury without trying to intervene — they had lots and lots of fights about Din being too overprotective of the ones he loves, and somehow, with time, Din learned how to be less and less worried about them. Not that it dismantled his personality trait, he just managed to hide it better. </p><p>“Thanks, darlin’,” Cobb mutters, aware of his brown eyes laid on him. </p><p>He pushes back the wet cloth over his hurt skin, and he blinks a few times before shutting his eyes, groaning softly. Din is still looking at him. </p><p>“Need some help?” He asks, and the marshal nods negatively. “Fine.” </p><p>Then he stood there, still watching him. Cobb finds that a little cute, his concern making him so adorable that he could squeeze him. </p><p>He takes the cloth off and watches the red smudged on it. It doesn’t seem that bad in comparison with the burning ache he feels. </p><p>Din, as quiet as he’s by nature, suddenly reaches a hand to his face. Cobb clearly notices his movements and even shows one of his adorable smiles when Din is fixing his messy and wet white hair, pushing away a few strokes in front of his face. If it was with any person, he’d be throwing any comment to break the intense intimacy by such few gestures, but when it comes to Din Djarin, he just goes along without a word. </p><p>Cobb glares at him, and his brown eyes are just so pretty. He still has to get accustomed, it's not long since they started with this kind-of relationship that they hadn’t classified it yet, and it still bugs him to be the one given the chance to watch his face and even appreciate it. </p><p>Momentarily, he wondered what circumstances made the mandalorian change his mind. </p><p>A little far from reality, he doesn’t notice Din approaching his face. Cobb is pulled back quite surprisingly when he feels the warmth of his soft lips on his birthmark, just a little beneath his left eye. Then, his bare hand holds his neck, caressing his skin with his thumb. </p><p>Cobb has to make a lot — <em> really, a lot </em>— of effort to not melt within his touch, but it's quite impossible when he gives another kiss, and his cheeks burn more than his swollen wound. His chest flutter and he grips tight on the smudged cloth. Din is a box full of surprises and he doesn’t know half of those, Cobb thinks; but when his thumb then caresses his warm cheek, he’s suddenly shy. His mind suddenly goes blank, his touch is the only thing that he processes, his fondness and tender gesture is all he could feel. His touch…</p><p>“Are you alright?” Din asks, and Cobb frowns at him. “You’re too hot.” </p><p>He has to look at his eyes once again just to know he’s playing, but his voice is too stern to actually fall for his concern — which is not a lie at all. Cobb is burning and it only took a kiss on his birthmark to make him feel this way. Din is having fun at that sight, and the marshal scoffs. </p><p>“You’re pretty funny,” he says, feeling him stroking his cheek just a little more. “Sometimes I wish I could punch you in the face, and sometimes I wish I could kiss you. There’s hardly something in the middle.” </p><p>“But you like it.” </p><p>“I do,” he answers. “And you make it really hard to deny this.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading, comments appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>